


What Happened to Innocent until Proven Guilty?

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dean gets hurt a lot, M/M, Roman is a paramedic, Roman is also a very good guy, but not super descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Dean has a shady job and is about to get out when he gets attacked. His only (somewhat) friend and paramedic, Roman, finds him and promises to help. What happens when Roman's boyfriend and hotshot lawyer, Seth, gets involved? Dean's life just goes from bad to worse in record time, but maybe these two men are just what he's always needed...





	What Happened to Innocent until Proven Guilty?

Cars rush by in the wet streets and orange lamplight of the late evening and slacking rain. Dean Ambrose flicks his hand roughly through wet hair as he rummages about his cramped one room appartment. He snatches up a backpack and starts shoving things inside. Passports. IDs. Money. Wallet. Couple shirts. Pants. Socks. Socks? Sure, socks. Dean shrugs and rakes a few protein bars in the bag as well. He makes sure to grab the swiss army knife and beanie off the bedside table before zipping up the bag and heading back out into the hazy night.

The dirty blond is quick down the rickety fire escape, jumping off halfway down the last flight of steps to land with a splash in the murky water collecting on the sidewalk. Three men appear in the mouth of alley, blocking Dean's passage to the wider world and his last gasp at safety and freedom. They're masked and moving fast. One shouts when he sees Dean turn to head back up the fire escape. A hand manages to grab the back of his jacket and swing Dean into the brick wall before he can get too far. Looks like he's in for a fight.

Dean drops the bag on the metal grate and slams a fist into someone's face. He's not picky about who gets hit first, so he just starts swinging. Quick reflexes give him a lead in the fight for a second, but then there's a pipe striking the back of his head and the world swims behind his eyes.

When they get him on the ground, Dean accepts his death with a rather unimpressive lack of spectacle. He always figured he'd go out in a blaze of glory, not getting jumped in a back alley. He's honestly upset that this is how it's going to go down. Something sticks out to him though. The thug in charge has very specific instructions for the wounds the three are inflicting. Here. There. Lower. Harder! It has to break. Then there's a knife. Dean's favorite knife. The bastards. How do they have that?

Lights and sirens flash in the street. One of the thugs yells about cops and is about to take off. Idiot. That's an ambulance siren, not the police. How does he not know the difference? They'll hire any kind of schmuck now apparently. 

"Just stick him and let's go!" That brings Dean back to what's going on. Well, that and the knife now shoved between two of his ribs. And with that last parting blow, they leave.

Great. As if being murdered in a dirty back alley wasn't a boring enough death, now he's going to lay slumped against a wall and bleed out. What happened to his life? It used to be so exciting and now it's just going to have a lame and pointless ending.

Dean looks down at the handle protruding from his body. He feels somewhat betrayed by knife, which is obviously irrational but he's dying and wants to be mad at something so he's allowing the feeling to stay. It was such a good and loyal knife. Now it is just trash swayed by the whims of the quickest hand. He hates the knife. Against all better judgment, Dean reaches for the dreaded thing buried in his chest and pulls it out. It allows him one deep breath as he chunks the metal down the street with a frustrated groan. He tries to stand but it's just no use. His body's done trying and he can't really blame it.

Voices filter in from the street. A familiar voice is arguing and complaining with what sounds like a younger man. Dean sincerely hopes that Mick isn't who the paramedics came for, but he's arguing with someone. So if the ambulance was for him, at least he's aware enough to be himself. A smile tugs at the blond's lips and his head lolls to the side, looking out at the street. A figure peers down the alley for a moment and locks eyes with Dean.

His stomach drops when he recognizes the paramedic. The last thing Dean wanted was for the only good person he knows to see him die like a rat in the gutter. The man squints and stares at him a second longer before his face lights up with recognition and he rushes to Dean's side.

"Mox?" His hands flutter over the bruised and broken body, searching for answers and trying to find how to help.

"Ro..." Dean groans and tries to push the larger man away. "S'rry..."

"What happened to you, Moxley?" Roman finds the primary source of bleeding and places pressure on it. "Dammit uce. I thought you were getting out."

"-s on my way." Dean coughs, blood splattering his lips. "Got jumped."

Roman looks him in the eyes and appears to make some sort of decision before carefully reaching to pick the smaller man up. "I know you'll hate me later, but I have to take you to the ER. I don't have the time or tools to patch you up here and there is no way I'm going to let you die like this."

Dean doesn't argue. It wouldn't do any good at this point. Of course Roman would try and save him, like his life is worth anything. The blond does scramble to grab his backpack before the other man manages to fully stand with him in his arms. The bag has everything that's left of his livelihood in it. And if he's gonna kick the bucket tonight, the least he can do is leave Roman with a few extra bucks as thanks for all the trouble he's caused him in the past few months. He wishes he could have done more for him, but Dean's never really been much for regret, so why start now?

The paramedic loads the injured man in the ambulance. His partner gives him an odd look but doesn't say anything, just continues to get Mr. Foley settled for the ride back to the hospital. Roman can see when Dean starts to fade and he cups his hands on his jaw, forcing the blond to look up at him. "Come on, Mox. Stay with me."


End file.
